


The Danny Horror Picture Show

by PrioriMori



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns For Reader, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioriMori/pseuds/PrioriMori
Summary: Give yourself over to absolute pleasureSwim the warm waters of sins of the fleshErotic nightmares beyond any measureAnd sensual daydreams to treasure foreverCan't you just see it?Your movie night with Frank is interrupted by an unexpected visitor...
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> 💖 Happy Valentine's Day!!! 💖
> 
> I tried to make this a short story, but after three rewrites I decided to go ahead and let it be a mini-series. I'm still not fully happy with this first part, but I hope you all enjoy reading nonetheless!
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!

Tonight was a special occasion for you and Frank. After weeks of playing through the trials in your most competitive mindset and escaping almost every single round, the Entity had been more than pleased with your performance. Deciding to grant you a personalized gift as a reward, it had come creeping into your thoughts as you slept and asked for what you deeply desired. With the understanding that such prizes typically only had one use, you knew exactly what you wanted. In the forest, far away from the prying eyes of your friends, a ruin of a shack was raised for your personal use. Its furnishings were modest and soiled, yet the small television set with built in videocassette recorder was in fairer condition. You had checked it yourself, slipping in the movie you had specified to ensure the Entity had gotten every detail perfect.

Satisfied that your date night would be a success, you set off to meet Frank at the edge of Ormond’s realm. You spotted him waiting next to the last ski tower on the small path you had taken to the resort more times than you could count, his red varsity jacket a beacon against the washed out greys and white of the snow covered woods. When Frank noticed your approach he jogged to meet you half-way, mask gone from his face to show his sharp smile. You raised your arms to catch him in an embrace as he collided with your figure, the two of you descending into a fit of giggles as you swayed in place together.

“I missed you,” you muffled into his shoulder.

“Missed you more,” he replied with a warm kiss to your temple.

“You weren’t waiting long I hope?”

“Nah, not at all. I just got out of a trial, actually.”

“Oh, did you have fun?”

“Not as much fun as hanging out with you is going to be.”

Frank’s words made your face flush, as silly as it felt. You pull away to take his hand in yours as you lead him down to the larger trails, reveling in the feeling of his calloused fingers across the back of your hand. Your thoughts were already beginning to swim with the sensation of them over your chest, your thighs, every square inch currently covered under the warm layers you wore. If Frank asked, you could blame the heat of your cheeks on the cold.

The walk to the shack was rather uneventful and for most of it you and Frank were quiet. Although you loved your conversations with Frank, there was something about being in his silent presence that was equal parts sinister and numinous. It was a strange emotion you couldn’t quite describe, undoubtedly brought on due to your circumstances. He was your lover, but also your terminator, and if that was not a real life oxymoron you weren’t certain what was. Yet all the same it stirred something so primal in your bones when he chased you both in and out of trials. A high one could only get from the arousal of dopamine induced by fear, and when it was Frank causing that arousal its effect was magnified tenfold.

“So, where are we going?” Frank’s voice brought you back to the present.

“You’ll see,” you replied with a mischievous glint. “It’s right over here.”

Sure enough the shack’s silhouette began to appear through the fog, the unimpressive thing tucked tightly between spidery oaks. You let go of Frank’s hand as he ran ahead to check it out, staying back to wallow in the enchantment you could see in his eyes as he explored the rotting exterior and cupped his hands to peer in the broken windows. The title of “best significant other in the universe” was now well within your grasp!

“This is dope, how’d you find this?” Frank asked as you trotted up to his side.

“I won it,” you grinned with smug satisfaction. “I’ve been really good at not dying lately. The Entity thought I deserved a little something for all that hard work.”

You grab hold of Frank’s hand once more as you guide him through the shack’s door, making grand fanfare as you entered the dingy, single room. Frank gave a wispy laugh at your presentation, clapping his hands together while you bowed in dramatic fashion. The room was a tight squeeze, but that was largely due to the long, vintage couch crammed along the door’s side wall. It was an ugly floral pattern and with edges worn raw to the foam, yet soft and comfortable enough for the purpose it was meant to serve. Frank was the first to drop onto a seat, kicking his shoes off in the process. You busied yourself with the television and making sure the film was ready to go, the blue screen giving you fleeting nostalgia.

“What movie did you rent this time?”

You snort laughed at the question.

“ _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. I recall you mentioning it was a favorite of yours.”

“I did mention that. But we both know this is just an excuse for you to call me Frank-N-Furter again.”

“You got me.”

After pressing the play button you took a quick leap to land alongside Frank on the couch, his arms wrapping around your waist to pull you onto his lap. The two of you settle in comfortably as the opening song begins to play, your own lips mouthing along to the famously red ones on the screen. Although you couldn’t see Frank’s face from this angle, you can envision the smile that he must be wearing if his fingers tapping in tune to the music across your abdomen was any indication.

And for the first twenty or so odd minutes, your evening was peaceful. Frank would interject with the occasional “Janet” when it was appropriate and you listed off the instructions to “The Time Warp” throughout its duration, leaving the two of you laughing at the awkward aftermath of the dance number once it was over. Yet before the quintessential moment where Frank-N-Furter makes his descent down the elevator, a pounding knock came from the door. You bolted upright in immediate fright and Frank instinctively reached for the hem of his pant leg where his knife was hidden underneath.

“What the Hell? No one’s supposed to be out here!” you exclaimed softly to Frank.

“Might’ve found it by accident,” he offered as an explanation. “I’ll get rid of them.”

“No, no, no—” you caught Frank’s wrist before he could arm himself. “Let me handle this.”

“You sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. And besides, I wanted us to have a relaxing evening for once without guts getting skewered.”

Despite the reluctant look he was giving you, Frank nodded and let you take charge. With bated breath you left the safety of the couch and cautiously advanced towards the door. There was no way to check the windows to see who was outside, leaving your only option all the more obvious. The sweat of your palms caused you to fumble momentarily on the handle, but once your fingers found their grip it was easy to jerk the doorway open with a wide swing.

You cursed loudly as a bright flash of light sent white orbs dancing in your vision. A violent blinding was not what you had been anticipating, to say the least. Blinking rapidly to return some semblance of sight, you recognized the stark white of a harrowed mask staring from behind a digital camera.

“Danny!” you screamed at the Ghost Face.

Danny raised a gloved finger to the mouth of his mask before giving a tiny wave. You hated that patronizing attitude of his. Much like with Frank, you once found the Ghost Face to be a mortifying stalker who craved nothing but the thrill of slaughter. Yet it was much worse than that. He was narcissistic and insufferable in equal measures, which you discovered only after making his acquaintance. In the beginning of your not-quite-affable relationship, Danny couldn’t have cared less about you or Frank. But now, he made it a personal mission to annoy you and Frank whenever possible, whether it be taking pictures from a distance or boldly interfering with your dates. And despite being sponsored by the Entity, it seems tonight’s tryst wasn’t an exception.

“What’re you doing here?”

“Calm down, boo,” Danny’s husky voice reverberated under his costume. “I was out and about, minding my own business when I saw this dainty little cabin and thought I should check it out.”

Before you could respond he brushed you aside to step into the congested room, snapping a few pictures of the dirty walls and Frank, who was stewing in sour petulance. You slammed the door shut before coming to stand behind Danny, arms crossed and trying to keep your bitter expression tempered. Because you hadn’t paused the movie it continued to play well into Frank-N-Furter’s opening chorus, which transfixed Danny’s attention. He knelt in front of the screen to watch with a hum of delight.

“You two planned a movie night and didn’t invite me? That’s mighty inconsiderate.”

“Go away, Danny. You weren’t invited because this spot was made for Frank and myself only,” you stated plainly.

“Really?” Danny’s tone took on a sarcastic inflection. “Quite the five star accommodation the two of you have. Amazing view, private theatre, _plenty_ of space—”

“Cut your bullshit and get the fuck out already,” Frank spat.

“Ouch, am I that unwanted?”

Your eyes rolled back in your skull heavily. The carefully crafted plans you had designed were being unravelled thread by thread thanks to Danny’s undesired presence. The overtly false charm was enough of a grievance on its own, however the deluge of questions and acerbity in how he asked them worse than the bluntness of a child. All the previous run-ins with Danny taught you that the purpose of this endless back and forth was to wear you down thin to the last teather; until your temper grew wild and rightfully snapped. But you hadn’t the patience nor desire to fight him right now. What you wanted more than anything in all the realms was to cuddle Frank, watch your goddamn movie, and partake in some well overdue sensual leisure.

“Can you please go? We really, _really_ just want a night to ourselves.”

“And miss the best part of this song?” Danny asked rhetorically as he stood. “God, it's been so long since I’ve seen _Rocky Horror_.”

“Yeah, and you’re going to have to wait a long time still,” Frank sneered, not at all subtle in how he was rolling up his pant leg.

“Why’s that, big guy?”

“Because you’re leaving,” Frank leapt from the couch, hunting knife in hand, and raised it to Danny’s throat. “ _ **Now**_.”

A harsh laugh escaped Danny’s mask. “So hostile! But you know, Frankie, I can be hostile, too.”

Swiftly Danny brandished his own knife, the tip pressed against Frank’s side. The two killers were sizing one another up, although there was no competition. Frank and Danny were practically the same height, but the latter was broader and had years more experience immobilizing his victims. In these small quarters you knew Frank wouldn’t be able to hold up in a real fight with Danny, even if their strength was equivalent thanks to the Entity.

You didn’t hesitate to shove yourself between both of them, your hands planted firmly on their chests and pushing them back.

“Okay, that’s enough!”

It was a scrimmage to keep them apart with your lack of supernatural power, and it didn’t help when Frank began to spew insults which Danny responded with taunts. Frank lunged to take a swipe at Danny, colliding into you and sending you crashing against Danny’s torso. He responded in kind, and you were forced to grab onto his robes to keep from falling over. Your back hit Frank and you heard the wind escape his lungs with a growl. It was as though they had forgotten your presence altogether, too captivated with their trifling dispute to acknowledge the third body pressed in the middle.

There was a moment where you thought of screaming to end the harsh friction battering your frame, but the noise which parted your lips came as a sharp whine. Frank and Danny froze, finally giving you the relief you desperately needed. Closing your eyes to regain your composure, you slowly let go of Danny to stand fully on your quivering legs. Frank’s free hand snaked around your waist to keep you steady, and when leather clad fingers pressed the soft skin under your chin, your lashes fluttered open to be greeted by Danny’s caricature mask.

“My, my, my, what _are_ you thinking about?”

Your face grew pale. “I-I'm not—”

“Oh, come on now. No need to be _modest_ ,” Danny said with a rumbling chuckle. “We’re all friends here. In fact...”

He pressed his palms to your shoulders and gave a push, sending Frank stumbling back onto the couch with you in his lap. Danny dropped his knife and edged closer, arms caging you on either side as he leaned down. Blood was pounding in your ears as Danny dropped to his knees in front of you two, his hands running over the fabric of the couch and up over your thigh as well as Frank’s.

“I’d say we’re _**best**_ friends.”

A long silence proceeded with Danny’s words, the movie’s music echoing in the background. You didn’t know how to rationalize what he had just said, or why. Frank was in the same state, being the first to voice what you were thinking.

“What the fuck are you getting at?” his voice trembled on the question.

Danny’s laugh came as a low purr, his fingers squeezing delicately as he began to move them leisurely up and down your legs.

“You two are so adorably naive. Shall I make my meaning more explicit?”

He halted his movements, lowering his head until it rested upon your other knee. Your face felt a surge of heat, and when you looked to Frank his ear tips were burning red, too. His dark eyes met yours with gripping uncertainty, his devil-may-care attitude replaced with conspicuous fear and...something more. Danny inhaled deeply, pulling your gazes back to him as he raised himself upright.

“I _want_ you. _Both_ of you.”


	2. Act 2

Danny was lazily playing with a loose thread on the bottom hem of your shirt as he let the weight of his confession settle upon yourself and Frank. If not for the soundtrack of the film carrying on while Danny hummed along insouciantly, you would’ve been able to hear a pin drop onto the floor. Out of the corner of your peripheral Frank moved a hand to his face, running from his forehead to lower jaw before emitting a deep sigh. A hand of your own came to rub circles at your temple as you dared to exchange a glance with Frank, his brown eye crinkled in perturbation. In the rigid quiet between the both of you an entire conversation unfolded using only the most subtle facial twitches.

You gave a harsh cough to push your words out. “Um, Danny?”

The Ghost Face snapped quickly to attention. “Yes, boo?”

“Could you...Could you wait outside for a moment? Frank and I need to discuss this.”

There was another tense minute as Danny continued to fiddle with the thread, giving it a small tug before standing abruptly. “Understood. But please, don’t take too long. I await your answer with antici…”

Danny began to walk backwards away from the couch with purposefully slow steps, until he was entirely pressed against the door. His hand slammed against the wood and dramatically sought out the handle in a comedic exhibition before throwing it open and slipping into the perpetual night. Before fully closing, the white of Danny’s mask poked back in and hovered as a disembodied apparition.

“...pation.”

Then, with a final stuttering creak, you and Frank were once more alone in the shack. You let your head fall back against the cushions of the couch while groaning, eyes boring holes into the dark ceiling above. The seat next to you dipped as Frank got up to pause the film, which was now well into the presentation of the title character. Despite having asked Danny to leave so you and Frank could have some privacy to talk, the air in the room had all been sucked out when the Ghost Face left, leaving you unsure if you could spare any to speak.

Fortunately it was Frank who broke through the barrier of silence first. “Well, can’t say I saw that one coming.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” you replied with a sigh. “I thought he was just taking a special interest in us lately because he was bored, not because he—”

The rest of your statement fizzled away as you gave a baffled whine. Danny was indecipherable by design, you concluded. Either you and Frank were oblivious to the abstruse nuances in his barbed words, or Danny carefully concealed his pining behind a veil of abrasive irritation and provocation. It may very well have been a combination of the two explanations in equal measure. However, all of the aforementioned was made irrelevant by Danny’s forthright confession just now.

Frank returned to your side and clasped a gentle hand over your thigh, giving it an encouraging squeeze. Your head rolled to the side so you could gaze at him fully, a tired smile returning his show of supporting affection. He smiled back as the two of you stared at one another for a long moment, engrossed in soundless consultation again.

“What do you think?” you eventually asked.

Frank hummed nonchalantly. “I think he’s an ass who's full of himself.”

“True, but that’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” Frank’s grin cracked into a smirk. “You want to know if I’d fuck him.”

“Must you word it so crudely? Yes Frank, I want to know if you’d fuck Danny.”

“Would you?”

Your cheeks felt warm. “Is water wet?”

Frank let out a chuffed laugh as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the curve of your ear, voice coming out in a raspy whisper. “Are you?”

A tingle raced up your spine from between your legs, eliciting a quivering breath from your throat. Frank pulled back so his lidded eyes were all you could see, and in those dusky irises you saw your hungered expression reflecting back. Although you had desired a slow build up to this moment, it would seem the schedule of events you outlined for this evening was now effectively and entirely defunct. But you didn’t really mind in the slightest.

Before you lost yourself in Frank’s teasing any further, you slid off the sofa and to the shack door where Danny was likely waiting to blind you with another picture session. This time you stayed behind the door as it opened, and as predicted the camera shuttered and a flash of light followed. You heard the disappointed click of Danny’s tongue when he noticed you failed to fall for his trick a second time. He strode in boldly nonetheless, looking down at the digital camera as he shut it off to put it away.

“You’re learning,” he stated with mock vexation.

“Only from the best,” you replied with a flutter of your lashes.

Although hidden from view, you guessed Danny was leering at you by the tilt of his mask’s chin and the rumbling grunt he gave in response. His face turned to Frank who was trying to look apathetic in how he was lazed over the sofa’s arm, head resting against a loosely curled fist. You followed closely behind Danny as he approached the center of the shack, taking a page from Frank’s book and folding your arms in front to give the impression you were still displeased with him.

“So, we talked and came to a decision,” you began, keeping your tempo leveled.

“Hm, and what verdict has the jury of two come to?” Danny asked coyly.

“You can stay,” Frank interjected. “At least until the movie is over.”

You raised a brow at Frank who shrugged back. While the stipulation was appreciated, it was not as though you had time to make such a rule before inviting your “guest” back in. This did not go unnoticed by Danny, who tilted his head to the side as he looked between you both shrewdly. Your eyes betrayed you as they flickered about the begrimed room, trying to land anywhere but upon the tortured caricature.

“Why Frankie, you mean I can watch _Rocky Horror_ after all? I’m so touched by your generosity,” Danny drawled sarcastically, placing a hand over his heart for emphasized flair.

Frank gave a tisk and eye roll, covering the twitch at the edge of his lips almost seamlessly. While Danny expeditiously made space for himself on the couch with Frank, you fumbled with the buttons on the tape player to get the movie to rewind. There were light fussing on behalf of Frank as Danny was doing something involving his legs, which made the older killer snigger in amusement. You on the other hand kept your eyes to the blue light of the screen to hide the evident enjoyment you were starting to get from the shifting situation.

With a click of the play button the movie’s opening crawl started from the top, those famed red lips zooming in from the black backdrop. You began to sing along as you got up to join the other two, briefly stuttering over the lyrics with a laugh when you saw why Frank was getting in a tizzy. Danny had somehow managed to pin one of Frank’s legs under him whilst holding the other hostage in his lap, all in order to resume his previous mischief of running leather gloves over Frank’s thigh. Despite the scowl he wore, you knew Frank was quietly enjoying the attention.

You sat on the remaining free cushion, nestling closely against Danny. Understanding your cue he swung an arm over your shoulders to pull you in closer, to which you sighed in content. And so the three of you—curled into each other as though this domesticity came naturally—spent the next few agonizingly long minutes held in suspended bliss. Frank punctuated each “Janet” again, whereas Danny chimed in with “Oh Brad” afterwards. This second time you didn’t join in on the musical imitation, but savored the growing titillation.

Emboldened by the lull in the film where there was no melody to serve as distraction, you adjusted yourself so you were pressed further into Danny and placed a palm over the broad of his chest. You studied the plastic mask guarding his visage as your fingers skimmed lazy patterns into the cloak, watching for any minute change in demeanor. It was something you’ve become expertly experienced in thanks largely in part to Frank. Picking up the gradation of another person’s body language was a skill needed to be learned quickly when you couldn’t see the other’s face behind a disguise.

The lift of his sternum under your hand signalled his peaking attention as he drew in a thrumming breath, the arm encircling your shoulders giving a faint squeeze. Frank watched your movements carefully and followed in example, pulling his leg back so his foot was planted on Danny’s upper thigh. You heard the rough sound of leather against denim as Danny’s touch skid lower and closer to the junction where Frank’s leg met his hip, and the smallest grasp from Frank when Danny kneaded him there. It caused a pulse of heat to spike in your lap.

Your hand stopped caressing Danny as it reached his cowl, instead lifting to graze the side of the mask’s cheek and guide his eyes to you with little prompt.

“Is generosity all you want to be touched by?” your question was laced with abundant sultriness. 

Danny leaned into the airy brush of your fingertips, a raspy laugh reverberating in his chest. You continually held the gaze of those black eye holes until Frank’s palm cupped Danny by the jaw and none too gently pulled his attentiveness to himself, eyes searching and salacious. The Ghost Face gave Frank a teasing growl, which only caused him to return it in kind. You tapped Danny on the shoulder and cleared your throat impatiently. He didn’t respond as you would have liked, instead letting himself sink deeper into the sofa and look to the television.

“First you were begging me to leave, and now this,” he sighed deeply. “Are you two always so indecisive, or could it be you were just trying to resist my charms?”

“There’s nothing charming about you,” Frank rebuffed.

“Keep telling yourself that, big guy.”

Frank’s face twitched in churning irascibility. Danny pretended not to notice when Frank swung himself up and onto his lap, dropping the full weight on himself down in a way you knew had to be uncomfortable by the groan Danny gave. You were not as pellucid and assertive. Instead, you maneuvered yourself so your leg was crossed with Danny’s, moving up and down in tender strokes. The tips of your fingers sought out the edge of the mask and slipped under to remove it, but Danny caught your wrist in a tight vice.

“Ah, ah, ah! Mask stays on,” he admonished lightly.

“How are we supposed to kiss you, then?” you asked, sulking in disappointment.

“There’s more than one way to kiss someone,” Danny clarified in that patronizing way of his. “And more than one place to do so.”

He shrugged his arm away from you to snatch the front of his cloak, tossing it aside so the front of his black pants were exposed. Had you been less experienced or a tad more naive, the insinuation would not have been evident. But you knew better, as did Frank. He snorted cheekily at the suggestion and he quirked a brow at you, as though asking if you were considering the offer. Danny, however, wasn’t appreciative of this, pinching Frank’s cheek harshly until the smirk disappeared from his features and was replaced with a scowl.

“I think Frankie should go first. As an apology for pulling his knife on me earlier.”

It may have been framed as a suggestion, but the tone was demanding. Frank leered at Danny for an extended moment, jaw clenched to bite back an array of sharpened insults he would have undoubtedly cut the other killer with under different circumstances. Yet, with the patience of saints, Frank reluctantly conceded. You saw the movement of Frank’s tongue over the front of his teeth before sucking on it with his upper lip, exposing the tip for a second as it made a wet click.

“Fine,” he snarled, slipping off Danny’s lap and sinking to the floor in front of him.

The display of anger was just a farce, as an eager hunger manifested itself in Frank’s hasty work of Danny’s fly, almost forgetting to undo the button in the process. You watched fervently as Danny grabbed the edge of his noticeably tenting briefs and yanked down, giving you an eyeful of his dark pubes that trailed in a line up past his undershirt. His penis was standing half-erect, curved perfectly near the head and accentuated by engorged veins. Wet warmth pooled between your legs at the site of it, and Frank was damn near salivating. Danny may have been average in length, but his girth could rival that of an aluminum can. Well, at least in your mind’s eye it did.

There was no fanfare given as Frank wrapped a hand around the base, thumb vertically aligned with the shaft, and slowly stroked to the slit under the head before gliding down. His pace was sedated and experimental, tightening his grip at different points or angling further into the natural curve to gauge Danny’s responses. No matter how Frank jerked his cock, Danny was relishing in the pleasure. You did not have to worry about being ignored, as Danny’s arm encased your waist and let his hand travel to the curve of your ass, giving it a firm squeeze. His other forged in the pockets of his costume until it found the camera.

“Here, boo. Snap some keepsakes for me, would you?” Danny requested as he passed it along to you.

Nodding wordlessly you obliged, powering the device on and taking a few quick snaps to make sure you were using it properly. As you busied yourself with that, Frank found a rhythm which suited him the most. The friction wasn’t terrible, but the calluses of his palms were making it difficult to keep adequate stimulation. Danny didn’t mind, too enraptured watching the younger killer look so focused on his dick to care if his technique was flimsy.

A leather glove snaked into Frank’s hair, petting him with soothing encouragement. It reached the back of his skull and massaged the spot where it met his neck, drawing a low hum from Frank. You knew Danny had found one of Frank’s erogenous zones by that sound; you loved running your own fingers through his hair and kissing behind his ears for those adorable little noises. Frank’s eyes fluttered closed as he tilted back into Danny’s teasing rubs, moaning and melting.

“You like that, Frankie?” Danny goaded. “Come on, show me how much you like it. Give me a kiss.”

When Frank opened his eyes they seemed distant and far away, as though high on Danny’s touch. You almost didn’t press the shutter on time, absorbed in the image on you sitting on Frank with those glazed doe eyes peering up from under you. Another drop of heat slid out of you just from foreseeing it, making the mess in your undergarments worse. But you could endure this minor discomfort for the time being. Right now, you desperately wanted to see your boyfriend’s mouth preoccupied with someone else.

The flash made Frank squint away, but he didn’t leave Danny without answer. He nodded curtly before easing forward, puckering his lips against the head of Danny’s cock and giving it an audible peck. Frank repeated the motion several times and never in the same place, flicking his tongue or sucking with the intention of bruises. Danny groaned when he did that, incentivizing Frank all the more. Although you were in charge of the camera, you were doing a damnable job. Sure you could see what Frank was doing from behind the lens, but it wasn't the same as watching with your own eyes.

At least you got another shot in before Frank decided to wrap his mouth around the tip and start bobbing his head. Oh, you knew this would be entertaining. Frank had disclosed his fantasy of giving a blowjob before, but from what you recollected his notion of them was rudimentary at best. Danny’s hips bucked up instinctively, hitting the back of Frank’s throat unexpectedly and making him cough. A hiss came out of the white mask and the hand on Frank’s head gripped tighter, keeping him still.

The obvious novelty of this for Frank dawned on Danny, and he relaxed to give the legionnaire room to pull away if he needed to. You stopped taking pictures for a while, waiting for the two men to figure out how to proceed. As funny as it would’ve been to have a snapshot of Frank choking on cock, you needed to be polite. Frank pulled off to gulp air, spittle falling down his chin. His eyes flicked from Danny’s face to his dick, leaving you wondering if he realized this might be too much, even for him. But damn in all, Frank Morrison was no quitter.

With ravenous zeal Frank had Danny in him again, nails digging into thighs to give him better leverage as he worked at a faster pace. The upbeat music of the movie was almost comically perfect for how Frank devoured Danny as though he was his first meal since coming to the Entity’s world. Danny was giggling in between grunts and moans, one hand holding onto you as an anchor while the other pushed Frank down more.

“Breathe through your nose, Frankie,” Danny instructed with a quaver. “That’s it…”

You felt water fill your mouth as you saw Frank’s nose brush Danny’s pubes, a hunger of your own growing in the pit of your stomach. There was a lingering fear your pants would soak completely through before Danny even turned his machinations on you, but also a sadistic thrill at what he’d do to see you in such a mess. And it was not as though Frank wasn’t making a mess of his own; his drool was mixed with Danny’s precum, staining the latter’s black pants with milky droplets. You were sure to zoom in to get decent evidence of that, loud clicks echoing and rapid fire light turning the shack into a blinking beacon.

Frank’s brows were knotted tight as he tried to keep going despite your distracting photoshoot, but his gag reflex could only be rammed so often. He threw his head back as uncontrollable coughs racked from his hoarse throat, spit and cum falling from his lips. Danny was not quite at the peak, but he wasn’t so merciless as to make Frank continue until he finished. The gloved hand on Frank’s head gave him a few pats, then traveled down the side of his face with silky delicacy before grabbing his chin to keep him steady. 

“Not bad, big boy. That was a trophy winning performance,” Danny cooed. “I’d give you one if I had any, but alas, I only have this for you.”

Danny took his still hard and blushing shaft in hand, giving it several more vigorous pumps until a stifled groan rumbled in his core. Frank winced as streams of warm cum splashed over his face, dribbling from his hair down to his neck so even his tattoo skull was covered in Danny’s semen. The camera went off again as you got a permanent still of that beautiful sight for the future. You don’t think you’d be able to return the camera to Danny after all this…

“Fuck, did you have to get it in my eyes?” Frank complained, wiping the fluid away quickly.

“Close them and open your mouth next time,” Danny retorted plainly. “Now, as for _you_ —”

You perked up as Danny turned his sights on you, eyes wide with unbridled ardor for the white mask before you.

“I think it's time for you to star in your own picture show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so sorry for my sudden disappearance after promising a return a few months ago. However, the world turned on its head in multiple, life-changing ways, and not just for myself. A break was absolutely necessary to navigate the new normal in my life, but I do feel tremendous guilt for not explaining further than the small disclaimer on my profile.
> 
> Nevertheless, I am filled with such love from all the new readers I see finding not only this work, but my main one as well. I hope my writings bring any small amount of comfort or joy in your lives. You are my main motivations to keep these stories going. 💝💝💝


End file.
